


Destiel #14

by Jeanmarco



Series: Destiel Prompts [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanmarco/pseuds/Jeanmarco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts: "i know ur on holiday but... Sam walking in on destiel smut. Cas is all chill about and just looks at him, and maybe later Sam tries to have a chick flick moment with dean about acceptance and love n shit."<br/>-isthebootylogical</p><p>"Could you do a destiel smut shot where Sam walks in on them, and gets freaked out cause they had been keeping it a secret?"<br/>-Anonymous</p><p>"Hi, I would really like a fix where Sam walks in on destiel for Christmas this year. Like a secret relationship."<br/>-Anonymous</p><p>"sam walking in on dean and cas?"<br/>-Anonymous</p><p>"Can you do a destial smut where they are caught be Sam?"<br/>-Anonymous</p><p>"Dean and Cas fondue it and Sam walks in and freaks out."<br/>-Anonymous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel #14

 

It had felt like a race since the moment Castiel had shoved Dean against the wall and kissed him. It seemed as if they had to hurry. They had to make up for lost time. It all flew by so quickly. One moment, they were in the hallway, hands looking to make contact with every inch of the other person’s body, and the next thing you knew, Dean was being pulled into his room and shoved back onto his bed.

A moan sounded between the both of them as Castiel crawled on top to straddle him and leaned down to nibble lightly on Dean’s lip. The angel slowed the kiss for a moment before pulling away and running his tongue over the spit leftover on his lip. “You can’t keep me waiting any longer…” Dean panted, biting his lip to keep from moaning at the sight of Cas’s lust-blown, blue eyes and his exaggerated sex hair. His hips involuntarily jerked up and that seemed to be enough prompting for Castiel, who immediately reached to begin shoving off Dean’s clothes. Less than a minute later, there were clothes everywhere except on the two men’s bodies. 

Castiel prompted Dean to flip over and was obviously ready to dive in. “Woah, hey, top drawer, bedside table.” Dean managed to choke out between heavy breathes. The angel groaned in frustration for a moment before he reached over and slid the wooden drawer open and grabbed the bottle of lube that lay within. Dean wasn’t prepared for the slick and cold gel that Castiel mercilessly spread over the his hole. He whimpered as Cas let his finger slide in and gritted his teeth until the angel was satisfied. 

Dean moaned the second Castiel was inside him. He had wanted this for so long and finally-finally- it was happening. Dean curled his hands into fists as Castiel pushed in slowly, testing Dean’s wearing patience. “Fuck, Cas.” Dean growled, trying to get the message across, “Cas you need to-“ 

Cas froze suddenly, relaxing his hand that had been gripping Dean’s shoulder so tight that there would be a mark later. “Sam.” The word felt like ice water being poured down Dean’s back and he turned his head towards the door where Sam stood in the doorway, eyes wide and slightly horrified, jaw rigid, and a flush coloring is cheeks. 

"I-I… umm… Sorry." He mumbled, closing the door.

______________________

"Dean, it’s okay, you know-"

Dean held up a hand to silence his brother once more, feeling his own cheeks burning with a violent blush. He didn’t need Sam to bring it up again. “Just- just let me eat my pie, Sam.” But Dean no longer felt like eating anything. He actually felt sick. 

"I think we should talk about it." Sam said, leaning forward from the other side of the table. 

Dean looked up in disbelief, “No, Sam we really shouldn’t.”

"Dean-"

"Sonuvabitch! Why?" Dean let his fork drop onto his plate with a clatter and a frustrated sigh.

"So you know that it’s alright. You don’t have to be embarrassed. You’re my brother, Dean. Even if you’re gay-"

"Dammit, Sammy. I am  _not_  gay!” Dean dragged his palm down over his face before recrossing his arms and avoiding eye contact with Sam, who snorted and raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Because what I walked in on-"

"Yes, really. It’s just Cas. And he’s not even a guy. He’s an angel. His vessel is the guy." Dean felt mortified.

Sam laughed and leaned back in his chair, “Fine.” They met eyes for a moment and Dean couldn’t help but smile and let out a laugh. 

"No chick flick moments, okay?"


End file.
